wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Grażyna/Epilog wydawcy
Czytelniku! Jeżeliś przepatrzył cierpliwie I nie rad snać do końca, czemu się nie dziwię, Bo w żmudnym zaplątaniu gdy wątku nie schwyta Podraźniona ciekawość, gniewa się niesyta: Za co książę sam został, a wyprawił żonę? Za co śród boju przyniósł niewcześną obronę? Czy księżna własną wolą zastąpiła męża? Przecz Litawor na Niemce jął się do oręża? Dostatnich odpowiedzi na próżno byś badał. Wiedzże, iż autor, co te historyje składał, 10 Ile widział lub słyszał (był naonczas w mieście), To pokrótce spisawszy, zamilczał o reszcie, Nie mogąc prawdy zmacać i na jaw wysadzić, A nie chcąc fałszywymi domysłami zdradzić. Gdy umarł, jam rękopis wziął po nieboszczyku, A sądząc, iż rad będziesz, miły czytelniku, Kiedy z ukrycia wyjdą na publiczne oczy I koniec się, jakkolwiek przycięty dotoczy, Pytałem Nowogródzian, ludzi godnych wiary, Ale żaden nie wiedział, jeno Rymwid stary; 20 I ten, jak stary, prędko rozstał się z żywotem, A póki żył, nikomu nie powiadał o tem (Snać w przysiędze uwiązan albo obietnicy). Szczęściem, był drugi człowiek świadom tajemnicy, Giermek księżnej, podonczas we dworcu przytomny; Ten jako człowiek prostak, mniej w języku skromny, Gadał, a jam spisował, widząc, iż powieści Wiążą się do podanej od autora treści. Czyli całkiem prawdziwe, trudno dać porękę, A kto o fałsz pomówi, nie wyzwę na rękę; 30 Bo tu nic zgoła własną nie nadstarczam głową, A com z giermka usłyszał, oddam słowo w słowo. Giermek zaś tak powiadał: «Księżna sfrasowana Długo błagała męża padłszy na kolana, Ażeby na kark Litwie nie zwał nieprzyjaciół, Ale on tak się w gniewie uporczywy zaciął, Iż jej prośby z szyderczym słuchając obliczem, „Nie i nie” odpowiadał i odprawił z niczem. Sądziła go przekonać łacniej w innym czasie; Rozkazała posłańców zatrzymać w tarasie 40 Lub za mury wyprawić. Wyprawiłem cicho; Zbłądziliśmy oboje, a stąd całe licho. Bo komtur, odpowiedzią twardą zagniewany, Miasto posiłków niesie ogień i tarany. Kiedym o tej nowinie uwiadomił panią, Biegła znowu do męża, ja z daleka za nią. Weszliśmy; ciemno było w komnacie i głucho, Książę strudzony zasnął na oboje ucho; Stanęła podle łoża, lecz nie śmiała budzić, Czy nie chcąc darmo prosić, czy sennego trudzić. 50 Ale wrychle na obrót rzuciła się nowy: Bierze szablę, książęciu leżącą u głowy, Pancerz kładzie, mężowski płaszcz na piersiach zwiesza I lekko drzwi przemknąwszy na ganek pośpiesza, Mnie srogo zakazuje o niczym nie gadać. Koń już był siodłany; kiedy miała wsiadać, Szabli nie obaczyłem przy jej lewym boku, Zapomniała przypasać, lub zgubiła w mroku. Biegnę, szukam, powracam, aż zamkniono wrota; Patrzę oknem, niestety! już za bramą rota. 60 Strach mię ścisnął, jakobym obrzucan żarzewiem, Myślę, pocę się, kręcę, co mam począć, nie wiem. Widać blask i grzmot działa rozlega się w dali; Zrozumiałem, że z Niemcy bitwę zagajali. Wkrótce Litawor, czyli dosyć mając spania, Czy zbudzony łoskotem, zerwał się z posłania, Woła, klaszcze i woła; ja, drżący ze strachu, Wsunąłem się na klęczkach w ciemny zakąt gmachu; Widziałem, jako szukał oręża i zbroje, Kołatał we drzwi, skoczył na księżny pokoje, 70 Wrócił, wyłamał rygle, wyleciał na ganek. Ja do okna (a już się zbierało na ranek); Książę spoziera wkoło i nastawia uszy, I krzyczy, ale w zamku nie ma żywej duszy. Potem na dół jakoby nieprzytomny sobie Skoczył, gdzie stały jego rumaki przy żłobie; Wyjechał ku okopom, wstrzymał się u wałów, Słuchał, skąd zgiełk uderza, skąd ogień postrzałów, A wypuściwszy wodze, lotem błyskawicy Przez dziedziniec, most, bramę pędzi ku stolicy. 80 Ja w oknie patrzę, czekam niecierpliwie końca. Wszystko ucichło, zgasło koło wschodu słońca. Wraca Litawor, Rymwid; i Grażynę z łęku Wysadziwszy omdlałą dźwigali na ręku. Strach wspomnieć: kędy stąpią, krwawy strumień pryska. W pierś ciężko zaraniona i skonania bliska, Padła niema, to nogi ściskając książęce, To załamane k’niemu wyciągając ręce: „Przebacz, mężu mój, pierwsza i ostatnia zdrada!” Książę płacze, podnosi, zemdlona upada. 90 Skonała. — Wstał i odszedł, i rękami oczy Zakrył, i stał. — Ja wszystko widziałem z uboczy. A gdy z Rymwidem jęli kłaść na łoże ciało, Umknąłem. — Wiecie wszyscy, co się dalej stało» Tyle on giermek gadał pod sekretem zrazu, Lecz ze śmiercią Rymwida minął strach zakazu (Bo Rymwid wzbronił o tym przed ludem rozplatać). Wieść tłumiona poczęła coraz szerzej latać; Dziś żadnego nie znajdziesz w nowogródzkiej gminie, Co by ci nie zanucił piosnki o Grażynie. 100 Dudarze ją śpiewają, powtarzają dziewki, I dotąd pole bitwy zwą polem L i t e w k i. Kategoria:Grażyna